


Our Together Breakfast

by Bloodsbane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Other, Polyamory, bill is low-key a good dad i will fight you, poly cool kids, steven is in this for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodsbane/pseuds/Bloodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck wants to make his lovers a nice breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Together Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a cute thing, inspired by an ask I got over tumblr! It's pretty short and sweet, but I hope y'all like it! Comments are loved and hoarded.

If there was one absolutely indisputable positive to having a room with no windows, it was probably the soft darkness which persisted after dawn. A lamp sat within reach of his bed, ready when needed, but for now Buck was content to lay in the darkness and warmth. He felt half drunk with sleep, eyes and head heavy with the weight of lingering dreams.

 

The blankets where large, so thick and wide they consumed the entire queen-sized bed. A bit superfluous for a single teen - often, Buck greatly disliked the empty space of his enormous bed. However, it was just the right size for three.

 

And so it was dark, and warm, and Buck sighed in contentment as he nuzzled deeper into his pillow, hands adjusting so he could hold the thin arm draped loosely across his waist. Sour Cream was to his left, snoring quietly. While Buck was on his back, Sour Cream had curled up on his side, legs having tangled themselves between Buck’s. Behind Sour Cream was Jenny, who was effectively spooning the tall, pale boy between them, her thick thighs no-doubt a spectacular source of heat for SC’s bony ass.

 

Buck smiled lazily, still slow and easy with sleep. Jenny was the one who slept like a log, though Sour Cream was much better about waking up early, but Buck was almost always up before them. For the most unfortunate of reasons.

 

At his first attempt to slide out of the warm cocoon, the lanky arms at his waist immediately tightened. The deep, cute snores puttered out as Sour Cream rose gently from unconsciousness. “Hmm…? Dude, don’t go…”

 

“Sorry man,” Buck mumbled, loving the deep, drowsy lilt of Sour Cream’s voice. The taller boy’s voice had always been unexpectedly deep, but when he was tired, it was also more smooth, more rich, with less of that cute, nasally edge. It rumbled in his chest and came up from his throat, not his nose. Buck loved it. “I gotta piss.”

 

“You’re _warm_ ,” Sour Cream insisted, though it was clear he had no energy to hold his lover back. The three of them had had a particularly eventful night, and Sour Cream had been the first to crawl into the blankets and pass out. Buck easily pushed off the pale hands gripping onto his boxers.

 

“Go snuggle with Jen,” he said, pushing Sour Cream’s shoulder over so he turned a bit more toward their female companion. Being reminded of her radiant warmth, Sour Cream immediately disregarded his previous target and turned to latch onto Jenny, his head snuggling into the crook of her neck. Jenny let out a deep breath as she, too, was woken up.

 

Hearing Jenny murmur a greeting to Sour Cream, her hands already rubbing at the pale blonde’s thin hipbones, Buck slid from the bliss of blankets and hot skin and into the chilly dark. It was nearly impossible to see in his room, save for the light peeking through from beneath his bedroom door. Luckily, Buck was pretty good about keeping the floor of his room clean, and so he walked with little fear across the space to exit into the hallway.

 

The Dewey household was only a big larger than the average house, two-stories with a balcony section overlooking the doorway. Buck walked through this area, quickly ducking into the bathroom to take care of business, as he did every morning.

 

Once he was done, Buck was more awake. He briefly considered returning to the room for more sleep and snuggles, but suspected his two lovers might be engaged at the moment. That’s how it usually was. Buck always needed to use the bathroom pretty early, and after going he was always hungry as hell. Which often left Sour Cream and Jenny to either fall back asleep so Buck could wake them up in another hour, or they’d start making out, possibly deciding to have a quick ‘bout of lazy morning sex.

 

The thought of joining was always enticing, but truth be told, Jenny and Sour Cream didn’t actually get a lot of time to themselves. Besides, Buck had had as long a night as either of them, if his aching knees and sore behind where any reminder. He’d leave them be this time.

 

With an audible agreement from his empty stomach, Buck nodded and quickly went over to the stairs. Once on the ground floor, he turned left into the kitchen area, openly attached to the large living room and gaming area. Buck’s bare feet slapped softly against the cool tile of the flooring as he entered the kitchen. It felt like all heat was being sucked out from beneath him… Curse the cool sea winds and the late autumn weather. Buck missed upstairs more with every step.

 

Almost unconsciously, Buck was expecting something to have been prepared for him once arriving at the kitchen. So he was surprised to see a bright green sticky note on the microwave, and no smell of bacon or pancakes wafting from within.

 

The note read:

 

_Hey Buckaroo! Sorry, but your old man’s got a few early errands to run, so I couldn’t make breakfast for you this time! There are a few frozen waffles in the fridge, or you can just make cereal._

_Love, Dad <3_

 

The entire note was hastily scribbled, if Buck had to guess, and so was the shoddy little heart at the very end. Buck grumbled and crumpled the note, but it was mostly a force of habit. Even as he tossed it, he was silently aware of his gratefulness for his dad. Bill Dewey _always_ made breakfast - if nothing else in Buck’s life was consistent, a breakfast made by his father was. On his off days, Bill would happily spend an extra hour in the kitchen making them both a splendid little feast. Even on busy mornings, Bill tried his best to pop in a few pieces of toast or scramble an egg or two for Buck before the young man woke up.

 

However, it seemed his mayoral duties won over this time. Buck found himself wondering, almost with concern, if Bill had managed to grab anything for himself before getting dressed and flying out the door.

 

Buck shook his head of the thought. He was feeling a tad bitter now. It wasn’t often he was left without at least a lukewarm breakfast waiting to be eagerly consumed. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d eaten a plain bowl of cereal…

 

Almost awkwardly, Buck inspected the contents of their fridge and walk-in cupboard. Plenty of junk, although Bill had been wrong about the waffles - there was only one, and it looked a little too old. Buck threw it out before checking the cereal. None of them appealed to the teen, whose belly was loudly demanding something of more substance.

 

Nothing much else stuck out to Buck as an appropriate breakfast. Then he spotted the pancake mix. Eggs and pancakes maybe? That was usually only for big breakfasts, with both Bill and Buck. Buck couldn’t imagine only making one or two pancakes at once.

 

Unless… Well, Sour Cream and Jenny were over today. Buck was sure they’d be busy or asleep for at last another half hour. The dark-haired boy picked up the pancake mix and looked at the instructions, contemplating. He couldn’t remember ever making pancakes before… but he’d watched his father make them since he was young. Bill made great chocolate chip pancakes. It couldn’t be that hard, nor would cracking a few eggs.

 

Buck smiled a little, liking the idea of making his lovers a bit of breakfast. It’d be waiting, warm, when they came downstairs. He’d definitely get a few thank you kisses.

 

Satisfied with his decision, and spurred on by his ever-grumbling stomach, Buck headed back to the kitchen and set off to make breakfast.

 

\--

 

Exactly twenty-four minutes later, Buck was hastily scraping off the charred black remains of an egg yolk from the bottom of his pan. He watched dry flakes, like crumpled black autumn leaves, flutter down to join a pile of rock-solid pancakes, burned on both sides.

 

Hearing the footsteps grow louder, Buck quickly tossed the pan and spatula into the sink and pulled out a bowl from the door above him. He’d just finished pouring and putting away the milk and eating a few bites of bland cereal when Jenny and Sour Cream finally came into view. “Morning.”

 

“Mmm, g’morning,” Jenny said, sounding very pleased. Buck could guess how they’d decided to spend their alone time. Jenny slid in close, giving Buck a kiss on the shoulder. “No breakfast today? And… why does it smell like something burned?”

Buck’s nose tingled with a blush, and it was only then he realized he hadn’t grabbed his shades off the bedside table. Turning away to stare down at his cereal, he shrugged and said, “Bill burned some toast on his way out. He was in a hurry.”

 

Jenny snickered. “What a doof. He hardly ever leaves this early, though. Must be important.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Cereal any good?”

 

“Nah,” Buck said honestly. He dropped his spoon. “We should go out.”

 

Jenny’s warm hands slid beneath Buck’s shirt, rubbing his stomach. “Only if you pay,” she murmured playfully, beginning to pepper kisses along his neck.

 

Buck returned the affection with an arm around her waist, but as Jenny stood and started talking to Sour Cream about where they should go for breakfast, his mind wandered.

 

Had pancakes always been so tricky to make? Buck didn’t remember batter or egg whites burning so fast. But then again, Buck also didn’t remember to use the non-stick spray.

 

The whole thing had been a mess, and honestly pretty embarrassing. Buck was eternally glad no one had been around to witness his shameful blunder, but now he couldn’t help but feel upset. He’d wanted to make them all breakfast… The idea had been fleeting, something of a whim, but now that it was in his head Buck realized it was something he wanted to do. This morning stung like a defeat.

 

Gritting his teeth, Buck decided right then he’d do it - somehow, he’d figure out how to make his lover’s a nice breakfast.

 

He just… might need a bit of help.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, so you wanna make a together breakfast?”

 

Buck gave Steven a look, then shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I’m just… not a great cook. At all.”

 

Steven stood in the kitchen across from Buck, who had seated himself on a stool after being invited in. It was Monday; Jenny was working and Sour Cream was babysitting his brother Onion (or vaguely trying to - SC insisted the kid could handle himself better than most adults, probably). This left Buck with with an entire day to himself, which he’d chosen to spend with his favorite little buddy.

Steven was cool. Buck felt like Steven could help him, and he wouldn't laugh about Buck not being able to cook, or about how he’d totally ruined his first attempt at breakfast. Steven also knew about his relationship with Jenny and Sour Cream and he was totally chill about it. Buck knew if anyone would help him out, it’d be Steven.

 

“What’s a together breakfast?” he asked, leaning on the countertop between them. He had to look down just a tad, because Steven was still pretty short. He’d grown a few inches since Buck had first met him, though. The teen wasn’t exactly sure how old Steven was, actually. He figured, being eightteen, he probably thought Steven was younger than he actually was… So maybe like, twelve or thirteen? Eleven at the youngest, surely…

 

“It’s just a breakfast you have together, with your best buds!” Steven explained. “I tried to make together breakfast for the gems once, but uh… well, um, the food turned out alright but then, uh, stuff happened. Anyways, I can show you how to make it!”

 

Steven quickly listed off the ingredients, but Buck was shaking his head. “Nah, Jenny hates waffles and SC doesn’t like whipped cream.” He paused, thinking. “We all like strawberries though. Can we do something like that with pancakes?”

 

“Sure,” Steven said, nodding. “We can make it with anything! It’s your breakfast!”

 

Buck grinned a little. “Yeah, I like the sound of that. So could it be like…”

 

\--

 

 

It took a lot of instruction and a few fuck-ups, but Buck spent the whole day learning how to move around the kitchen and organize his attention while making multiple things at once. Steven had most of the ingredients they needed for Buck’s preferred breakfast idea, so they worked together and made a beta-version of the full meal. In the end, it hadn’t tasted half bad.

 

So that following Saturday morning, Buck felt decently prepared for his challenge. He’d woken up extra early, using his usual excuse, and told Bill he’d be making everyone breakfast that morning. The boy suffered through over-enthusiastic praise and an irritating hair-ruffle before he finally got his dad out of the door, toast in hand. It was another busy morning, luckily for Buck, so it wasn’t too hard getting his dad out of the way.

 

Buck had even written himself instructions for exactly what he needed, and how to prepare things. He pulled the roll of paper from the pocket of his overshirt, giving it a look-over before he started.

 

It was interesting, to Buck, devoting so much focus to something. He was careful with the stove, and he carefully measured the pancake mix and the milk and eggs, throwing in chocolate chips and flipping them when appropriate. After practicing with Steven, the pancakes were child’s play, which made his earlier folly even more embarrassing.

 

Huffing, Buck continued on. He cracked eggs, cut bananas and strawberries, and warmed up half of the syrup the way he knew Jenny liked. Sour Cream got extra powdered sugar on his stack of pancakes, and about half of the banana slices.

 

He had to work quick so everything was still warm, and that was the trickiest part. Steven had advised against it, but Buck ended up using two pans at once, one for pancakes and the other for eggs. He managed dividing his attention between everything with only one burnt pancake lost.

 

Setting it all up turned out to be just as hard as the rest. Buck stacked their pancakes, drizzled the syrup, and decorated each stack with the powdered sugar and fruit. Although Sour Cream did like syrup on his eggs, Jenny didn’t, so Buck settled with putting both their helpings on smaller, separate plates.

 

The eggs where still hot when Buck set the plates on the kitchen table. It was already clean - hardly anyone ever actually ate there, not even Bill. They had pretty wide kitchen counters, and it was less to clean. This time, though, Buck pulled out some nicer, colorful napkins and placed them beneath the forks. Now all he had to do was pour drinks and wake up the others.

 

Buck stood mostly still, double-checking his work, but the boy couldn’t help bouncing on the soles of his feet a little. A habit he’d picked up from Steven, no doubt. He couldn't help himself - the breakfast looked perfect, delicious and warm and just for them. Buck was proud of himself for not screwing up, and a gentle warmth in his chest made his heart flutter at the thought of the others finally seeing it.

 

Deciding he could pour the milk as they came down, Buck pulled out two cups and the carton and left them waiting on the table before he headed up stairs. He poked his head into the dark room, then entered and quickly switched on the lamp.

 

The two had been kissing a little when he left, but it seemed Sour Cream and Jenny had chosen extra sleep this time around. It took a bit of pestering and shoulder-shakes to get them awake. “Guys, c’mon. Breakfast.”

 

Sour Cream rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands in that silly way Buck couldn’t help but find adorable. “Hmm? Uhg, five more minutes…”

 

“Nah, we should get up…” Jenny agreed, though she seemed just as reluctant. She reached over and pushed SC a bit, trying to get him off the bed. “D’you already heat up the leftovers, hon?”

 

Buck smirked. She thought he meant the extra breakfast Bill would’ve prepared for the three of them. “Not exactly. C’mon, I’ll show you.”

 

Jenny raised an eyebrow, questioning, but Buck was already slipping quickly from the room. He practically skipped stairs, turning sharply so he could snag the milk carton and fill their glass cups. Then he sat in the chair at the head of the table and waited.

 

It took them another minute, and it might’ve been longer if Jenny wasn’t so curious about her boyfriend’s odd behavior. When the two of them turned the corner into the kitchen, they could see Buck at the table with their breakfast. Jenny gasped, “Oh! Oh, is… is Bill still here?” she asked nervously.

 

Buck grinned at them. “Nah, he’s out. I made breakfast for us.”

 

Sour Cream’s face lit up immediately. “Really? That’s sick, man!”

 

The two made their way to the table, finally sitting down, and Buck could hardly contain his jittering as they inspected the meal.

 

“This looks… great!” Jenny said. She was obviously surprised, but Buck didn’t blame her - he’d literally never made a meal before. The closest she’d seen him do was heat popcorn for a movie or throw together a sandwich.

 

Sour Cream was already digging in, making pleased sounds deep in his throat. “This is great, man! Oh, bananas.”

 

“Yeah…” Buck hesitated, then said, “Uh, I got the idea a while ago but I kinda had to get some help getting ready.”  
  


Jenny giggled, but when she caught Buck’s eye it was only full of fondness. “Aw, this is so sweet,” she cooed, and Buck felt himself blush again.

 

“It’s nothing…”

 

“It’s delicious,” Sour Cream insisted. Buck blinked, seeing his boyfriend was already about halfway done with his pancakes. He forgot the lanky guy could have quite the appetite, sometimes. “Thanks, chiptune.”

 

“Yeah hon, thanks,” Jenny said. Then she paused, and Buck’s smile immediately fell. “What, what’s wrong? Too much sugar?”

 

“No, just… did you already eat?”

 

Buck stared at her a second, not quite understanding. Then he looked down in front of him, at the two plates he’d made for his lovers. “Oh. No. I guess I kind of… forgot.”

 

Jenny and Sour Cream burst out laughing, and Buck blushed for real this time. “Aw, sweetie,” Jenny said through her giggles. “You must be starving, huh?”

 

He hadn’t really thought about it, but yeah, Buck’s stomach was empty as fuck. He’d been so distracted with cooking and making everything perfect, Buck totally forgot to eat. The teen wasn’t used to not eating breakfast, so when he consciously realized he’d skipped the meal, he realized his stomach was hurting a little. “Y-yeah…”

 

Jenny gave him a sweet, teasing look. “Would you like to share?” she asked, grabbing a spoonful of eggs and scooting her chair closer to him. Buck blushed. “C’mon, it’s the least we can do! You made us such a great breakfast, you deserve to taste at least.”

 

Sour Cream scooted too, leaning so his shoulder touched Buck’s. The tall teen gave his cheek a quick little peck, before his hand lifted up a fork-full of pancakes. “Open wide!”

 

Buck chuckled, hesitating, then he carefully opened his mouth for Jenny. After chewing his eggs he accepted the pancakes, licking his lips and watching the others continue to dig in.

 

His stomach was still pretty empty, but that warmth in his chest was only growing. Buck grabbed a napkin and used it to hide the loving grin on his lips.

 

 


End file.
